mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Randy Couture
The fight was considered to be one of the best fights of 2009. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Couture landed a combination early and they clinched and then broke. They circled some more. Couture with good head movement. Four twenty-five. Nogueira landed a good right hand. Couture landed a right hand and they clinched, they exchanged shtos inside very briefly and Nogueira tried to pull guard and Couture stood and let him up. Four minutes. They clinched again. Nogueira landed some dirty boxing inside. They broke. Three thirty. They clinched. They broke away. Three ten. Nogueira landed a counter combination and dropped Couture and Nogueira was on top in half-guard looking for a D'arce choke as Couture turtled up. That was tight. Two thirty-five remaining. Couture escaped and stood and broke. Nogueira landed an inside leg kick. Couture landed a good uppercut. Couture landed a good right hand. Nogueira landed a combination two to the body two to the face. One twenty-five. Couture landed a good left hand and a right. Nogueira was cut over one of his eyes. Nogueira landed a jab. Couture landed a left hook. They clinched and broke. One minute. They exchanged in close and clinched, they exchanged shots inside. Forty. Couture had double underhooks.Twenty. Ten. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled, Couture landed an uppercut. Couture landed an inside leg kick. They clinched and Nogueira broke with a left hook. They clinched, Nogueira tried a standing guillotine and dropped and pulled guard. Four ten. Couture landed an elbow. Three thirty-five. Three ten. Nogueira got the sweep into mount VERY nicely. Nogueira was looking to set up an arm triangle but he lost it. Couture regained half-guard. Two forty. Nogueira looked for it again and he was locking up that arm triangle and he was trying to pass with it and he passed to mount with it locked in. Nogueira landed some punches to soften Couture. Nogueira landed some body shots. Couture got out of it. One thirty remaining. Couture regained half-guard with a hip escape. They stood and broke nicely. One minute remaining. Couture ate a counter combination. Thirty. Nogueira ate a counter right and another left hand. Nogueira landed a nice knee. Fifteen. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Nogueira landed a combination and ate an elbow. The second round ended. The third round began. Couture landed another right hand. Nogueira landed a nice right hand and another. Nogueira dropped Couture witha left hand and pounded with hammerfists from half-guard, repeated hammerfists. Couture regained guard with four ten. Nogueira landed a few right hands even so. Nogueira passed to half-guard. Nogueira passed out to side control. He landed some left hands in under. Three fifteen. Couture was getting mauled against the fence with left hands. Three minutes remaining. Couture was cut over one of his eyes as well. Two thirty. Couture tried to regain guard. Nogueira was keeping him down. Couture gave up his back. Two minutes. Nogueira had at least one hook. One thirty-five. Couture turned on top to guard with one twenty. Lesnar was yelling instructions to Couture. Couture landed an elbow. Thirty-five. Couture landed another elbow. Couture landed another elbow after a bit. Fifteen. Nogueira swept on top to mount as the third round ended. Nogueira had the unanimous decision.